


prunelle (de mes yeux)

by prettyoddity



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96 line - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Don't Take This Too Seriously, Drabble, First Meetings, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, commoner!jihoon, france-ish setting idek?, lapslock, prince!soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyoddity/pseuds/prettyoddity
Summary: "your majesty, i'm afraid that commoner had already breached his way into the walls of your heart so feasibly. what a careless king-to-be are you."in which his highness soonyoung just can't seem to sport his crown without having it slip off, one of the castle's potters' adorable son jihoon drops by every now and then outside the grounds to sell fresh pastry and handicraft of sorts, and the castle squires junhui and wonwoo just can't keep their mouths shut.





	prunelle (de mes yeux)

**Author's Note:**

> hey it's me !!!!!
> 
> i'm back with a drabble instead of actually writing the last chapter for your eyes will lead me straight back home /nervous laugh/
> 
> this idea was supposed to be a full-on oneshot but idk it seemed to just want to be written simply so here's a lil drabble from the idea so sorry in advance if this is a pretty shit
> 
> it also may or may not be inspired by soonyoung @ fansigns when his crown slips off his head a lot, so i figured he'd be a clumsy prince
> 
> i might actually write that one shot one day, depends if people like this
> 
> the title translates to "apple (of my eyes)" from french (it's pretentious, i know, it just sounded romantic Okay)
> 
> enjoy reading~
> 
> (and yes i am very much aware that homosexuality was a Punishable Sin™ in the medieval era but nobody cares about that in a fanfic right)

"your father and i know that you'll someday be one of the finest rulers our kingdom has seen. our people shall bow down to you, and thou shall lead them in prosperity and righteousness from your throne. and that's who you are, our little prince. sleep tight."

 

well, nineteen year old young prince soonyoung thinks that what his mother said to his eleven year old self turns out to not be wholly true.

 

soonyoung is pleased to be of royalty. he really is. he enjoys fulfilling his princely duties. he likes wearing fetching clothes of prime material and intricate embroidery, all crafted just for him. he likes his treasured crown and its precious jewels, ~~though he may still need time to master the art of wearing it.~~

 

he likes riding horses and tending to them. he likes tiring himself out when practicing his swordsmanship, and he likes to try improving with his archery. he likes being in power, giving out law-abiding orders to the part of town he rules over, and befriending the people at the same time, in order to be able to show his worth. he likes living at the wondrous palace, in the (mostly) peaceful kingdom of theirs. he likes the people working under them, and he knows they like him back. it's all obvious proof that screams he really is a prince.

 

(and _maybe_ he has taken a liking as well towards the boy with the pretty eyes and newspaper boy cap and woollen jacket who drags around his humble wooden cartwheel filled with baskets of still warm bread and little carved figurines of various things on fridays and sundays and sometimes early on wednesdays. but just maybe. it's not like soonyoung's been observing his routine.)

 

so now that soonyoung is being chokeheld against the grass with a bread knife pointed at him by a small hooded man, he remembers what his mother told him. if a prince is who he really is, this person wouldn't want to be attacking him.

 

soonyoung's own hood had fallen from his head when he was tackled, revealing his face. the apple he picked from the tree he just came from rolls out of his hand.

 

"h-hey! i'm sor-sorry!!! please let g-go," soonyoung splutters out.

 

"you're a dirty man. stealing from even the lowly likes of us in this part of the town. won't you try to be more discreet next time, huh? you should be ashamed."

  
"what? n-no! i wasn't— i wasn't stealing anything!"

  
soonyoung hears the man scoff. "yeah? and what do you call this?" he inquires, gesturing towards the apple that had fallen to their side.

 

the prince only then realizes that both the man's hands are occupied on his neck and on the knife, so his own hands are technically free. he opts to do the most harmless thing he can think of to throw the man off him.

 

soonyoung flicks him on the forehead, and yanks his hood off, taking his other hand to loosen the hold on his neck, switching their positions.

 

"i thoroughly ask forgiveness for having robbed you of a fruit from your garden of apple trees!"

 

soonyoung's cloak falls off his shoulders, exposing the kingdom patch on his suit. the stranger is actually not a stranger, since the prince immediately recognizes him with his hood off, his black hair falling above his eyebrows, in contrast with his fair complexion.

 

they simultaneously gape at each other, having realized who the other was.

 

"i'm so sorry!"

  
"i apologize!"

 

the boy bows by soonyoung's feet, his head hunched, mumbling apologies endlessly.

 

ah, now _that's_ what soonyoung dislikes about his status. why should the hierarchy be so cruel? soonyoung is obviously at fault here, taking something not his, but here the cartwheel boy is asking forgiveness.

 

he fixes his cloak back on, then kneels down to be on level with him.

 

"hey."

  
"y-yes, your majesty?"

  
"...don't— i mean— stand up."

  
"p-pardon me?"

  
"i said, stand up," soonyoung repeats, pulling the smaller's lowered head from the ground.

 

the boy has stood, looking down at him, the wind blowing through his dark hair. the prince waits for the right moment, then bows the way the other had earlier.

 

"i'm very, very sorry."

  
the boy stared at him in bewilderment. "no, no! don't say that!"

  
soonyoung doesn't move, continuing. "it was most immoral of me to steal from you. it was quite un-princely of me to do so, was it not?"

  
the boy is unable to say anything, so soonyoung gets up. he offers his hand out. "i'm prince kwon soonyoung, as you may know. i just wanted to check on the east side of the kingdom today. how are you, kind man?"

  
"my— my name is jihoon. lee jihoon. it's my greatest pleasure to actually meet you," he says, meeting his hand with the taller's. "me and my family— we owe you and the king and queen our lives. you... you gave my father a chance to work at the castle to make and handle pottery, and for that me and my mother and my younger sister are utterly grateful to live stably all thanks to your generosity."

 

now it's soonyoung's turn to go speechless, as he had barely any idea until now of how hiring a commoner to work for the palace would be so... life-changing for that person's family.

 

maybe that's why the young prince does not agree with his mother that who he is is who he really is supposed to be.

 

maybe the compassion in his heart wants him to be more than a ruler. maybe he wants to use his power in the perspective of his people, wanting to experience their lives for himself in order to know the best for them. he doesn't want to use it while sitting his arse off on the throne, taking desicions lightly and dismissing commoners until the day he rots, like what the neighboring kingdoms do. (that's why he's not forced to marry anyone or be associated with other heirs.) he doesn't really wish for that.

 

but now that this boy, named jihoon, whom soonyoung has been secretly watching whenever he comes by, is holding his hand and thanking him, he is thanked for a _reason_. not because he is a prince, but because he is a dutiful one.

 

he moves his free hand to pat jihoon on the head. "you're much welcome. i think you are a great person. i admire the hardwork and dedication you have for your family. i know you come by outside the castle every now and then to sell. aren't you still attending school?"

  
"i'm not really that great... but yes, i'm in school. i look a lot younger, don't i? i'm already nineteen, and i only started my last year of education because i had to stop back then for my sister."

  
"ah, you're just as old as i am, you know?" soonyoung says, chuckling. "see? what'd i tell you? you're a great person. you put those you care for before you. it's an honor to have someone like you as a person of my kingdom." soonyoung tells him, sending a salute his way. jihoon sends it back, rather flustered.

 

"where's the crown on your head though?"

  
soonyoung chuckles. "i didn't want to be noticed here today. i only wished to check how things were going. don't tell, but," he leans in to whisper, "i can't move around too much wearing it. i don't know how to make it stay still."

 

a woman's voice comes from a distance interrupts them, calling, "jihoon! come in to eat while it's still hot!"

  
the two look at each other, and jihoon nods to himself before responding a "yes, ma!" then whispers back to soonyoung, "listen, your majesty, you are probably to be elsewhere right now, and as much as my mother and i would like to have you visit for apple pie, i'm taking my leave now. i wish you a plea—"

  
"—actually, there is nowhere i really need urgently be at the moment," the taller states, flashing him a rather charming grin. "i'd be more than glad to partake in your kind offering."

 

introductions go as royal introductions do, and jihoon's mother is more than overwhelmed to be having the actual crown prince over ("you're even more handsome up close than from a distance or in portraits! if i were still a youngin, i'd be all head over heels for your majesty. my son here always tells me that he thinks you're a—"

  
"—mother, t-that's enough! you're making him feel odd."

  
"no, no! truthfully, i'm flattered.") at their humble little abode.

 

ironically, jihoon's mother had prepared a fresh, hot, apple pie, making both boys laugh dismissively, flushing in embarrassment.

 

"oh, would you look at the time. it's impolite of me to do so, but i'm afraid i have to cut my presence from this little gathering short. i have to go fetch my daughter, jihoon's sister from school."

  
soonyoung nods, dabbing a napkin under his bottom lip, a now sad expression on his face. "that's a shame. i have enjoyed my time here."

  
she speaks again. "jihoon, would you be so kind as to look after the house and keep his highness company? make him more pie if you must!" to which soonyoung responds with the shaking of his head, saying it's fine.

 

jihoon's mother leaves in a hurry, leaving the two back alone.

 

it's a little awkwardly quiet, what without the one who flowed the conversation gone, but the prince breaks it.

 

"i... i had a pleasant time. tell your mother she bakes great pastries! i think i'll go now. you seem to have other things to do?"

  
jihoon sighs. "you should know that there's something that has been really, really bothering me though, your highness."

  
the latter cocks his head in thought. "anything i can help with, i suppose?"

  
he sighs once more. "you— uh, it's—" he stutters, pointing towards his own mouth as a gesture for soonyoung's mouth. jihoon takes the napkin, saying, "you still have a little something."

 

soonyoung seems to get the signal, and jihoon is already adjusting his position. everything is thrown off when soonyoung suddenly leans down to lower himself, at the same time as jihoon is stepping up on his tiptoes, resulting to their foreheads clashing.

 

they wince in pain in unison, clutching their own foreheads, and not too soon after they're both a fit of giggles because it's just simply _ridiculous_. the smaller boy wipes the crumbs off soonyoung's face quickly, and they'll have bid each other their bashful goodbyes afterwards.

 

the taller is about to go out the door before jihoon stops him. "wait!"

  
he turns around, eyebrows raised. "what is it?"

 

jihoon throws something at him, soonyoung instinctively catching it in time. an apple. soonyoung feels a smile form on his face and his chest warm as he looks back at him.

 

"thank you for making me and my mother happy today. i respect you a lot. i... i liked meeting you. be safe on your way back, prince soonyoung," jihoon says, and hell, soonyoung would be lying if he said he didn't like hearing his name roll from the commoner's tongue, rather than the "your majesty"s or the "your highness"es he's so sick of hearing. (he has a name, for merlin's sake. it's not like not using formalities was a crime.) it's strange that soonyoung found jihoon so simple and not even trying hard at all, yet here he was stood in clothes no royalty would wear, the candlelit kitchen illuminating his face prettily, dark hair charmingly messed up, his little smile making him seem unreal, and soonyoung thought he looked exceptionally beautiful. he might be too busy focusing on jihoon that when he does realize that's exactly what he has been doing, his face turns as red as that of the smooth skin of the fresh apple, reaching up to his ears, all the while with jihoon staring up at him with innocent eyes, oblivious of the thoughts running through the prince's head.

 

soonyoung coughs, and blinks nervously away. "it's always my pleasure, jihoon. you take care as well!" and jihoon sees him off, waving until the other is out of sight, and boy does soonyoung look forward to sunday.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"what do you mean he hasn't come by _again_?" soonyoung inquires rather harshly at wonwoo and junhui, two squires of the castle, and close friends he'd grown up with. "he's never missed two days of visiting consecutively, let alone one! the two of you are being absurd."

  
"but it's true!" junhui says back. "what, are you worried about him?"

  
soonyoung tenses, not knowing what to say. "i-i— i was only— only wondering where he could be! what he could have been doing while he was gone..." he trails off.

 

wonwoo scoffs. "the shade of your cheeks seem to say that you're a dirty liar, though."

  
"s-shut up, wonwoo!" he mumbles, covering his face. "you're just saying that because you're bitter that junhui is spending more time with the other squires more than he does with you!"

  
"what? and what makes you say that?" wonwoo replies confidently, though his façade doesn't work on soonyoung. not on soonyoung.

 

junhui says nothing, but the prince goes on. "you know what i'm talking about! don't pretend you don't tell me—"

  
and there's a knock on the door.

 

"your royal majesty?" it calls out.

 

said man clears his throat. "yes?"

  
"someone is here asking to see you."

  
soonyoung straightens up, hoping to hear what he wants to hear. "may i know who it is and what for?"

  
"uh, that's the thing, your majesty. he wishes to see you but refuses to tell us who he is. must we let him see you?"

  
soonyoung thought that was odd. "hm, what did he look like?"

  
"i'm assuming he's a commoner. black hair and fair skin."

  
"oh! i'll be out in a moment. tell him i won't take long," he says excitedly, a bright smile already on his face.

  
"yes, your highness."

 

"so is that him?" junhui asks when soonyoung turns around.

  
"most definitely."

  
"and how do you know he wants to see you with... good intentions?"

  
that makes soonyoung think, but he answers with no hesitation. "i saw it. i felt it."

  
wonwoo snorts. "that's real funny. your ever-so-royal majesty, i'm afraid that commoner had already breached his way into the walls of your heart so feasibly. what a careless king-to-be are you."

 

but he could care less about being careless. give it some time. it's not always that he's taken a personal attraction to somebody not shoved into his face, coming from kingdom-nobody-has-ever-even-heard-from. it's a little risky to use the word 'attraction,' but he really could care less. he fixes the gleaming crown on his head, standing with his posture prim and proper, his best smile plastered on his face as he heads out.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading uwu!!! lemme know what you think of it, i always love comments! and hmu on twitter @prlnceksy <333
> 
> pls go check out my other works as well i'd really appreciate it yay thank you so much !!!
> 
> also i just want to really say thank you to everyone who supported my current ongoing fic (whose title is mentioned in my beginning notes, check it out Pls). this, my other works, and my upcoming works, all wouldn't have been written without the support and appreciation you have given me so Really thank u from the bottom of my ~~non-existent~~ heart ♡ i'm working hard to make a great final chapter, and i'm doing my best to keep on posting and writing more stuff!! i know the soonhoon is getting repetitive but yeah lmao Give Me Time to be more comfortable with writing other pairs
> 
> i know im making this sound like a Big Deal™ but honestly everything ive done on this site is a big deal for me. it's a huge step out of my comfort zone and i'm just happy to share my works and happy that people like it.
> 
> aaand that's all goodbye !!!


End file.
